1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the entertainment system, and more particularly, to providing non-free digital event content to viewers through mobile computing devices and validating the viewers count and if the viewer is allowed to watch the digital content of the event.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world significant importance is given to entertainment. People watch more movies and other forms of events like movies and non-free stage entertainment shows. Movies explore the edges of human emotion, freeze culture and show us how creative we can be. However most people do not preferred to watch the event in the theatre/auditorium due to a number of reasons. One of the top reasons being privacy—many prefer to avoid the crowd. They like to stay in the comfort of their home and watch entertainment thereby avoiding chatter disturbances from fellow members in the content provider example, theater or auditorium.
Time constraint also plays as an important cause. Due to fixed event timings in theater/auditorium, people are not able to make it on-time. Sometimes the events of their choice are shown only once on a particular day, thereby forcing people to make adjustments in their daily schedule to watch the particular event.
Another reason that can be attributed to is climatic conditions. During rainy/snow season, many people miss out on a number of events, as they like to stay warm indoors. People try to avoid travelling to theatre/auditorium during the cold weather season. Due to this event revenue is affected and it causes great loss for the event producers and as well as the distributors who invest a huge sum of money for the making of each event.
Sometimes when a box-office movie is released, people may be busy with work or may have traveled out-of-country for a business meeting. If people miss out when the movie is released, they have to only wait for the CD/DVD of the movie to be released before they can watch their favorite movie.
Some live event shows occur only in bigger cities. Also only box-office movies are released in all the theatres, many small budget movies either are not shown in all theatres or they may be shown only for fewer days. This causes a lot of discomfort for people not living in major cities. They would really like to see the event but are unable to do so because they may have to travel long distances, in some cases make out-of-station travels to see a particular event.
Also, the present invention provides real-time parental guidance for the event. A motion picture rating system classifies the films with regard to suitability for audiences in terms of issues such as violence, substance abuse, profanity, impudence or other types of mature content. However, there is no guarantee to protect the kids from not watching digital content that is not suitable for them. So there is a need for real-time validation while watching entertainment at home.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for to present the digital content of non-free event to people so that they can directly receive and enjoy the event from the comfort of their home. Also there is a need for a system that is secure, reliable and easy to use.